Once upon a mail
by Tommaso
Summary: "Allo ?" / "Bonsoir, je suis Mr Brahams, chef-rédacteur du Sun. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous. Puis-je-" / "Envoyez-moi un mail." - 2043, retraité lambda dans le sud de la France, Sherlock n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée d'écrire ses mémoires. Certainement pas par mail. Et encore moins par le biais d'un inconnu, écrivain raté d'un tabloïd anglais.


**Résumé :** _"Allo ?" / "Bonsoir, je suis Mr Brahams, chef-rédacteur du Sun. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous. Puis-je-" / "Envoyez-moi un mail." - 2043, retraité lambda dans le sud de la France, Sherlock n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée d'écrire ses mémoires. Certainement pas par mail. Et encore moins par le biais d'un inconnu, écrivain raté d'un tabloïd anglais._

**Note : **Je ne parviens déjà pas à planifier ce que je dois faire le lendemain, inutile de dire qu'imaginer le quotidien d'une personne en 2043 est une tâche un peu rude pour moi. Les mails seront sûrement has-been d'ici là, mais soit. Certains collectionnent les machines à écrire, beaucoup d'entre nous écrivent encore des lettres postales... Alors pourquoi pas ? ;-)

Je suis désolée pour le manque d'originalité du titre... Impossible de trouver mieux!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**J. Brahams - (05.12.2043 – 19:48)  
Requête **

Bonsoir,

Nous nous sommes entretenus au téléphone plus tôt dans la semaine. A votre demande, je vous envoie un mail avec une adresse spécialement créée pour l'occasion. Comprenez que, dans ma position, je ne peux utiliser mon adresse traditionnelle.

Avide lecteur de vos aventures, je me renseigne depuis de nombreuses années sur votre vie ainsi que celle du Dr. John Watson. Je suis parvenu à obtenir vos coordonnées par le biais d'une vieille connaissance à vous, la nièce de Mrs Hudson.

Outre vos récits qui m'ont captivés, adolescent, je m'intéresse plus particulièrement à la relation - complice, entendons-nous- qui vous liait vous, et John Watson.

Accepteriez-vous d'en discuter le temps de quelques mails ?

Dans l'espoir d'une réponse favorable,

Je vous prie d'accepter mes salutations distinguées.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.12.2043 – 11:12)  
Re : Requête**

J'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. J'accepte, mais aux conditions suivantes :

Je refuse la moindre fuite dans le torchon dans lequel vous êtes malheureusement scribouilleur. Je vous estime digne de confiance. J'espère ne pas me méprendre.

Vos questions sont les bienvenues. Ayez simplement à l'esprit que je désire conserver certaines informations privées pour votre bien mais surtout le mien.

Cela vous convient-il ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.12.2043 – 11:15)  
Re : Requête**

L'interrogation de mon précédent mail n'en était pas réellement une.

Je me fiche finalement de savoir si cela vous convient. Cette histoire est la mienne et non la vôtre.

.

**J. Brahams - (06.12.2043 – 20:27)  
Re : Requête **

Procédez donc à votre guise. Je vous remercie d'or et déjà de votre confiance.

Je n'ai pas de questions précises pour l'instant, je ne m'intéresse à aucune période en particulier.

Je comprends également tout à fait que vous conserviez votre vie privée… eh bien, privée.

Bien à vous.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (07.12.2043 – 11:43)  
Re : Requête**

Nous voilà sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps pour vous aujourd'hui. Ma vielle maison nécessite quelques menus travaux.

Rendez-vous demain, donc.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (08.12.2043 – 07:14)  
Sans objet**

Des dates, des lieux et des évènements quelconques. Voilà, en substance, les trente-cinq premières années de la vie de John Watson et des trente premières de la mienne.

Certains éléments vous intéressaient peut-être mais la plupart d'entre eux échappent soit à ma mémoire soit à ma connaissance. Pour le reste, nos biographies sont accessibles sur Internet.

Ces années me paraissent définitivement appartenir à une autre vie. Je reconnais une seule qualité à ces trois décennies –et demie, dans son cas- : constituer le parfait concours de circonstances, provoquer les bonnes coïncidences qui nous menèrent, John et moi, à nous rencontrer.

Avant de poursuivre dans cette voie, j'ai une question pour vous.

Si l'homme que je suis rencontrait celui que j'étais il y a vingt-trois ans (vous suivez ?), serait-il en mesure de me reconnaître ?

Je vous laisse méditer. Mes ruches m'attendent.

.

**J. Brahams - (08.12.2043 – 20:17)  
Re : Sans objet**

D'après les photographies de vous dont je dispose, je pense qu'il vous reconnaîtrait. Vous n'avez pas réellement changé en trente ans.

Est-ce la bonne réponse ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (09.12.2043 – 08:45)  
Re : Sans objet **

Première recommandation, oubliez l'idée de me flatter. Je suis le premier à reconnaître que je n'ai plus un seul cheveu noir sur le crâne et que l'âge ne me réussit pas.

La bonne réponse était non. Au-delà du physique, ce jeune homme, le Sherlock de 2010, ne pourrait jamais croire à une telle différence entre ce qu'il est et ce qu'il est/je suis devenu.

A partir du moment où je suis incapable de dissocier l'un de l'autre, je suppose que la vie et John en assument la responsabilité conjointement. Je vous expliquerai peut-être le 'pourquoi' et le 'comment', si le cœur m'en dit.

La suite de l'histoire attendra demain.

Cela vous apprendra à manipuler les vieilles et laides personnes comme moi.

.

**J. Brahams - (09.12.2043 – 21:43)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je suis désolé de vous avoir froissé. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de votre patience.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (10.12.2043 – 11:45)  
Re : Sans objet **

Rassurez-vous : il en faut plus que ça.

J'aimerais pouvoir vous livrer l'une ou l'autre information pertinente qui dateraient d'avant 2010, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je passerai donc directement à la suite dès mon retour. Je ne m'absente logiquement que pour quelques jours. Nous reprendrons notre correspondance à mon retour.

En attendant, retenez ceci : ces années qui précédèrent notre rencontre furent joyeuses, dramatiques, saisissantes, ennuyeuses. Je crois pouvoir affirmer, sans trop m'avancer, qu'il en fut de même pour John.

Sachez, maintenant, que la suite fut plus exceptionnelle encore.

.

**J. Brahams - (10.12.2043 – 22:07)  
Re : Sans objet**

J'ai hâte d'en apprendre davantage. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.

A bientôt.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (16.12.2043 – 14:57)  
Sans objet**

A mon âge, on ne prend plus de vacances. Encore moins lorsque l'on vit seul.  
J'enterrais un ami, ce lundi, dans le Sud de l'Angleterre.

Un voyage de quelques jours s'imposait. J'en ai profité pour faire un crochet par Londres.

.

**J. Brahams - (16.12.2043 – 21:10)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je suis une nouvelle fois désolé… Rien ne laissait deviner ce malheureux motif dans votre précédent mail.

Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (17.12.2043 – 08:22)  
Sans objet**

Cessez de vous morfondre à la moindre occasion.

Ils tombent comme des mouches en ce moment. Les premières gelées, peut-être.

Celui-ci, cependant, était un être cher. Il est intervenu dans l'une ou l'autre de nos enquêtes. Une idée ?

.

**J. Brahams - (17.12.2043 – 13:01)  
Re : Sans objet**

L'Inspecteur Lestrade ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (18.12.2043 – 11:14)  
Re : Sans objet**

Exactement. Quelqu'un de brave.

Quatre-vingt quatre ans. Un âge honorable pour quelqu'un qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre dans la trajectoire de chaque balle tirée lors d'une enquête. Sa veuve n'a malheureusement pas apprécié le compliment à sa juste mesure.

John, et même Lestrade, auraient ris. C'est dans ces moments là qu'ils me manquent le plus.

Si vous le permettez, je post-pose la suite de mon récit à demain.

.

**J. Brahams - (18.12.2043 – 20:26)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je comprends tout à fait.

Laissez-moi vous souhaiter une bonne soirée malgré tout.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (18.12.2043 – 20:44)  
Re : Sans objet**

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. A mon âge, on craint plus une fracture du col du fémur ou une coloscopie que les fantômes.

A demain.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (19.12.2043 – 07:38)  
Re : Sans objet**

Voici la suite de notre récit, comme promis.

Je passe volontairement outre nos enquêtes à moins que vous n'ayez des questions précises sur une affaire ou l'autre. Cependant, aux vues de vos motivations, je doute que l'aspect criminel ou policier soit ce qui retienne le plus votre attention.

Si je devais résumer en un seul mot la période qui s'étend de notre rencontre à ma première mort (aux dernières nouvelles, il y en a une seconde de prévue), je choisirais « apprivoisement ».

En effet, notre relation avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un. Moi, l'ignoble insensible, comment pouvais-je me lier à un être aussi normal que John ? La réponse à cette question est évidente : John était tout sauf normal.

Certes, il avait l'apparence d'un homme ordinaire. Il avait un diplôme un peu plus prestigieux que la moyenne, une passion pour les sitcoms, les chips barbecue et l'happy hour conviviale des pubs. Mais en-deçà de cette surface bien lisse, il cachait un véritable tumulte.

Certaines personnes traînent des « histoires » : les anciens militaires en sont. John, lui, était encore mieux : il avait une prédisposition pour vivre des Histoires.

Voilà ce qui l'a mené, un après-midi, à me rejoindre sur une scène de crime. Le début de tout, si je peux emprunter cette expression.

Il n'y a toujours aucune question que vous souhaiteriez me soumettre ?

.

**J. Brahams - (19.12.2043 – 20:23)  
Re : Sans objet**

« Un véritable tumulte », sans taquinerie aucune, il n'y aurait aucun besoin de retoucher votre récit pour le publier. Ce que je compte, bien entendu, ne pas faire. Pas le moins du monde.

J'ai une interrogation anecdotique qui me venait souvent lorsque je terminais la lecture d'une de vos aventures. Laquelle avez-vous préférée ?

Merci de m'accorder de votre temps.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (20.12.2043 – 09:10)  
Petit malin**

Le sarcasme est quelque chose qui se traduit très mal dans les mails. Je passerai outre votre tentative infructueuse.

Comme je vous en avais fait part par téléphone, je maintiens qu'à l'épreuve délicate que constitue cette correspondance, John aurait été bien meilleur que moi. Cependant, ses capacités ne se limitaient pas à ce talent d'écriture qui lui permettait de faire revivre les ambiances, les atmosphères, les auras…

Et d'inventer des titres grotesques.

Quelle fut mon enquête préférée ? D'un point de vue strictement professionnel, le démantèlement du réseau Moriarty m'a coûté énormément. Ce fut une grande victoire personnelle. Humainement, notre quête pour un chien mutant dans le Dartmoor remporte la palme.

Nostalgiquement, notre première enquête en duo vaut son pesant d'or. Sentimentalement, la dernière l'emportera toujours.

Nous n'avons peut-être pas eu le temps ou l'occasion de visiter le monde, mais nos carrières (nos vies ? Celles-ci se juxtaposaient souvent) furent remplies et mouvementées. Une piscine, les forêts du Dartmoor, les sous terrains de Cambridge… Pour peu qu'on y prête vraiment attention, le mystère ou la malfaisance est partout.

Sa loyauté m'a, en tout cas, permis d'aller plus loin, d'envisager plus de possibilité que ce dont j'aurais été capable seul.

Et vous, lecteur avide, quel a été le volet préféré de nos aventures ?

PS : aussi mauvaise que puisse être mon expression écrite, elle n'atteint pas les platitudes de certains articles publiés dans votre revue. Un partout.

.

**J. Brahams – (20.12.2043 – 22:54)  
Re : Petit malin**

La blonde mouchetée est la première que j'ai lue. Je garderai toujours une certaine sympathie pour cette enquête. Sinon, l'Etude en Rose m'a particulièrement plu.

Cette correspondance est plaisante : j'ai parfois la sensation d'interagir avec les personnages du blog puis des livres que je dévorais adolescent.

.

**J. Brahams – (20.12.2043 – 23:17)  
Désolé**

Oubliez. L'heure avancée me fait raconter des idioties. Encore une fois.

Je n'oublie pas pour autant que vous êtes un individu à part entière.

Bonne soirée/nuit/matinée.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (20.12.2043 – 23:48)  
Re : Désolé**

Nous avons tous été des Hommes transformés en personnages. Ces-derniers ont au moins la décence de ne pas être mortels. Ils sont là, à la disposition de ma mémoire, sur les rayonnages de ma bibliothèque.

Eh oui, vous n'avez pas le monopole des mails à des heures tardives.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (21.12.2043 – 10:00)  
Suite**

Ma disparition est une des choses que je ne préfère pas évoquer. Pour des raisons personnelles, c'est un contexte dans lequel j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à me replacer.

De nombreux articles ont été émis à l'époque puis lors de mon retour. Vous y trouverez très peu de réponses, et beaucoup de bêtises. Voilà un agréable voyage dans ce que vos collègues font le mieux : répéter inlassablement les mêmes idioties sans vérifier leurs sources ou écouter un autre son de cloche.

Quant à ce que j'ai fait durant ces trois années, ce n'est pas le sujet principal de votre investigation. Nous passerons donc au-dessus.

.

**J. Brahams – (21.12.2043 – 19:43)  
Re : Suite**

Je n'ai qu'une seule question, par simple curiosité : durant ces trois ans, êtes-vous parti à l'étranger ? Je m'étonnais toujours de l'absence de traces ou de témoignages sur votre personne. Vous sembliez vous être volatilisé.

Je m'étonne aussi, au vu de votre dédain (dégout ?) pour ma profession que vous ayez accepté de me faire confiance. Surtout que ma revue n'est pas exactement du ressort du Times.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (22.12.2043 – 08:23)  
Re : Suite**

En dépit de la haine que je voue aux journalistes, je concède que les choses sont légèrement différentes dans votre cas.

Non, je ne suis jamais parti à l'étranger durant ces trois ans, deux mois et quatre jours. J'ai certes eu une vie, différente de celle que j'avais avant et que j'ai eu ensuite, … Mais je suis toujours resté à Londres.

C'était ma ville, je ne concevais pas d'en disparaître. Par ailleurs, cela me permettait de garder un œil sur mes proches.

Si ces trois années n'ont pas été des plus faciles, ils n'étaient rien comparés à la déception que j'ai ressentie lors de mon retour.

La suite au prochain épisode : étrangement, l'hiver est une saison chargée pour les apiculteurs.

.

**J. Brahams – (22.12.2043 – 19:43)  
Re : Suite**

Dans mon cas ?

Je pensais que les abeilles ne vivaient que le printemps et l'été. Peut-être l'automne, et encore.

Bonne… apiculturisation ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (22.12.2043 – 20:14)  
Un dictionnaire sur votre liste de Noël ne serait pas superflu**

L'apiculture suffit, c'est un nom commun.

Les abeilles vivent toute l'année, elles sont simplement moins actives. J'entretiens, je nourris, je répare les ruches et le matériel. Un travail laborieux mais gratifiant.

« Plus je connais les hommes, plus j'aime mes abeilles. »

.

**J. Brahams – (22.12.2043 – 20:37)  
Très drôle**

Le proverbe exact est « _Plus je connais les hommes, plus j'aime mon chien. _»

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas exactement le type de personne qui vit parmi les animaux, n'est-ce pas ?  
(A l'exception de vos fameuses abeilles.)

.

**Sh. Holmes – (22.12.2043 – 21:02)  
N'est-ce pas ?**

Et pourtant, si ! J'en ai un. Un bouledogue anglais grincheux de douze ans. Une vieille chose qui bave régulièrement sur mon tapis, mes pantoufles et partout où il va. John l'avait baptisé Gladstone.

A l'origine, il s'agissait du sien. Etrangement, nous nous sommes rapprochés ce vieux croûton et moi. Plus que je m'y attendais. Nous partageons sensiblement le même caractère. Il m'accompagnait autrefois jusqu'aux ruches. Il ne rentrait que le soir lorsque John s'installait dans le fauteuil du salon pour lire. A sa disparition, ce cabot a pleurniché des mois.

Aujourd'hui, il ne sort presque plus et se contente de passer la journée devant la cheminée. Il se retourne parfois pour réchauffer son autre flanc. Une vie palpitante.

.

**J. Brahams – (23.12.2043 – 05:16)  
Question**

Je me permets de vous envoyer une question avant de partir travailler. Qu'est-ce qui a été le plus dur à votre retour ? La réaction de vos proches, de John ? Les procès pour diffamation ou le fait de devoir vous ré acclimater à votre ancienne vie ?

N'hésitez pas à poser votre véto si ma curiosité vous parait déplacée.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (23.12.2043 – 06:14)  
Re : Question**

Je ne m'étais jamais exprimé sur le sujet. Vous m'en offrez l'occasion.

Tout a été difficile. Il a d'abord fallu que je fasse le deuil de mon « ancienne vie » puisque, j'insiste bien sur ce point, je n'ai jamais repris mon quotidien tel qu'il était trois ans plus tôt.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de m'habituer. Les fiançailles de John, sa rancœur, ses incompréhensions et ses doutes… Notre relation n'était plus la même.

Mrs Hudson connaissait des ennuis de santé plus sérieux que les rhumatismes ou les allergies d'autrefois. Lestrade, traîné dans la boue, ne disposait plus des mêmes libertés au sein de son travail.

Là où je m'attendais à une « _happy end_ », une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur moi. Cette expression résume particulièrement bien mon sentiment lors des premières semaines qui suivirent mon retour.

.

**J. Brahams – (23.12.2043 – 13:50)  
Re : Question**

John avait déjà déménagé ? Qu'est-il advenu du 221B ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (23.12.2043 – 16:33)  
Re : Question**

Non, il y a vécu encore quatre mois après mon retour. Il a déménagé quelques semaines avant son mariage, en février 2015. J'aurais peut-être préféré qu'il quitte l'appartement dès mon retour : La séparation aurait été moins douloureuse.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais décemment pas le retenir. Il était logique qu'il choisisse de vivre auprès de son épouse. Quant à moi, j'ai conservé le 221B.

L'idée de faire mes valises m'a traversée l'esprit une ou deux fois mais abandonner Mrs Hudson m'était inconcevable. J'ai vécu cinq ans dans ces murs, seul. Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour ce que John avait ressenti durant mon absence.

Son mariage le rendait visiblement heureux après de longues années de tristesse, il était épanoui. De quel droit aurais-je été m'ingérer là-dedans ?

Je garde le souvenir d'une très belle cérémonie, d'un découpage de gâteau catastrophique et d'un véritable fiasco lors de mon discours. Ces personnes n'avaient visiblement pas le même humour que moi et ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère fut désastreuse...

Le plus drôle était encore de voir John pouffer de rire derrière sa serviette, sa main broyée par celle de Mary.

En définitive, cela reste un bon souvenir.

.

**J. Brahams – (23.12.2043 – 19:04)  
Re : Question**

Quelle était cette blague ?

N'hésitez jamais à me fournir d'autres anecdotes, je ne m'en lasserai pas de si tôt.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (23.12.2043 – 16:33)  
Re : Question**

Oh, rien de très brillant. Lors du découpage du gâteau, l'éternelle maladresse de John a décapité la figurine du marié. J'ai embrayé sur le fait que j'espérais que leurs scènes de ménage ne s'achèveraient pas de la même manière… Les invités riaient.

Je me suis ensuite permis d'ajouter, dans la réalité, la décapitation est un acte beaucoup plus compliqué et que les vertèbres cervicales sont particulièrement coriaces. Ils ne riaient plus. Sauf John.

Mary m'a finalement pardonné, bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle a enfin compris que je n'étais pas malintentionné.

Nous avons par la suite appris à nous connaître par le biais de John qui orchestrait parfaitement nos rencontres, attentifs à la moindre tension. Au début de cette relation, sa diplomatie fut mise à rude épreuve. Finalement, je pense que nous aurions pu nous apprécier si le temps nous l'avait permis.

.

**J. Brahams – (23.12.2043 – 20:53)  
Hahaha**

Je pensais sincèrement que de telles situations ne se produisaient que dans les films. Voilà une histoire rafraîchissante après une harassante journée de travail !

Je m'absente à mon tour pour quelques jours. Les fêtes de fin d'année se déroulent dans la famille de mon épouse, dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le temps pour consulter ma boîte email.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (23.12.2043 – 16:37)  
Les onomatopées sont proscrites**

Bien que je déteste les fêtes de fin d'année, je reconnais cependant que vous êtes plus à plaindre que moi. J'aurai une pensée pour le mètre de neige et les vingt degrés sous zéro qui vous attendent.

Ici, temps sec, quinze degrés.

Bon voyage.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (25.12.2043 – 00:11)  
Sans objet  
**  
Joyeux Noël à vous et votre famille.

**.**

**J. Brahams – (27.12.2043 – 17:28)  
Re : Sans objet**

Merci !

Le temps était à peu de choses près aussi chaotique que vous l'aviez prédit... Les deux petites sont revenues d'Ecosse avec une tonne de cadeaux et un sacré rhume. Un véritable bonheur.

J'espère – et je suppose – que la météo est plus clémente dans votre région.

J'ai hâte d'entendre davantage de votre récit.

**.**

**Sh. Holmes – (27.12.2043 – 19:34)  
Re : Sans objet**

Un peu de miel dans du lait est un remède sain et efficace.

Je n'ai pas toujours détesté les fêtes de fin d'années. La plus grande partie de ma vie, peut-être. Ceci dit, je conserve quelques souvenirs plaisants de réveillon. Ceux passés au 221B sont parmi les meilleurs, ainsi que ceux de mon enfance. A l'époque, Mycroft n'était pas encore devenu l'empêcheur de tourner en rond qu'il a presque toujours été.

Je rechigne déjà à l'idée de le voir passer quelques jours en France à l'occasion du réveillon. Un jour, je le jure, je lui offrirai un parapluie. Bulgare. Ni vu ni connu.

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes histoires : il serait temps de repenser au but premier de cette correspondance... Que souhaitez-vous savoir de plus ?

.

**J. Brahams – (27.12.2043 – 22:41)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je retiens votre idée pour le remède. Je crains cependant que le miel de Tesco ne soit pas aussi bon que celui de vos ruches.

Vos histoires ne m'ennuient aucunement. Quel âge a votre frère ?

Il y a des centaines de questions qui me taraudaient l'esprit, l'autre jour, au téléphone. Je me rends cependant compte que vous me devancez et répondez à chacune d'entre elles. Votre sixième sens légendaire, sûrement !

Il existe un point sur lequel je n'ai trouvé aucune information : comment John et Mary se sont-ils rencontrés ? Au cours d'une enquête, par le biais du travail ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (28.12.2043 – 07:34)  
Re : Sans objet**

A partir du moment où ni John ni Mary ne sont encore de ce monde, je pense être autorisé à m'étendre sur le sujet. Ce que j'en sais est ce que John a bien voulu me dire. Et ce que j'ai deviné ou découvert de mon côté.

Mon regretté ami n'a jamais assumé le fait qu'il l'avait rencontrée sur Internet. La notion de « relation longue distance » est un peu galvaudée dans leur cas : Mary habitait en réalité à deux stations de métro de Baker Street. Elle travaillait dans un centre social du côté de Camden, avait quatre ans de moins que John, fréquentait un club de badminton et réalisait d'horribles montages de scrapbooking le jeudi soir.

Au début, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu chambouler John à ce point. Elle était ordinaire, moyenne, monotone, insipide. Toutefois, j'ai conscience qu'elle a été d'un grand soutien à John pendant les trois ans de ma disparition. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ce point.

A mon retour, j'ai pris part malgré moi à une rivalité idiote. Idiote, oui… Comment pouvais-je concevoir que cette femme entraînerait John loin de moi ? Ou l'inverse… Comment a-t-elle pu croire que j'étais capable d'éloigner John de sa petite personne ? J'ai essayé, certes. Mais John avait ces qualités, cette patience, cette diplomatie et cette sympathie pour elle et pour moi. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné l'un de nous.

Les années sont passées, les habitudes se sont installées et la méfiance, l'insécurité, dissipée. En définitive, je n'ai rencontré la véritable Mary que lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard. On ne peut de toute façon pas refaire l'histoire.

Vous voulez vraiment des nouvelles de Mycroft ? Eh bien, cette vieillerie royaliste fêtera ses soixante-quinze ans en mars. Toujours bon pied, bon œil. Irritant, pédant et avec un besoin de moments fraternels éprouvant. Il vient me rendre visite trois fois par an et en profite systématiquement pour faire un crochet par Paris ou Lyon où l'attendent d'anciens collègues. Il est régulièrement accompagné d'une femme dans la cinquantaine qu'il présente comme son « associée ». Cet imbécile n'est même pas capable d'assumer cette liaison qui dure depuis trente ans.

Au moins, il compte un aspect positif : Mycroft est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Malheureusement, avec son régime dissocié, son aquagym et ses cures de plantes tropicales, je pense qu'il vivra centenaire. Je ne connaîtrai donc jamais la paix.

Un conseil, mon cher : ne vous marriez jamais, ne fondez jamais de famille.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (28.12.2043 – 07:37)  
Re : Sans objet**

Oubliez mon conseil.

Un, il est inutile : vous êtes déjà père de famille.  
Deux, en réalité, je n'en pense pas un mot.

.

**J. Brahams – (28.12.2043 – 12:06)  
Re : Sans objet**

Rassurez-vous, même les bons pères de famille ont leurs jours avec et leurs jours sans -)

Une question me hante depuis que j'ai eu connaissance de vos aventures : qu'est-il advenu de Mary ? Elle disparait tellement brutalement sans que la raison ne soit apportée.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (28.12.2043 – 17:00)  
Un smiley. Quelle horreur.**

Une longue, très longue histoire.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des lecteurs supposaient à l'époque, elle n'est pas morte. Du moins, elle ne l'était pas à cette époque. Si les informations qui me sont parvenues sont exactes, elle s'est éteinte au début de la cinquantaine d'un cancer du sein. Vous confirmez ?

Si vous insistez vraiment, j'essayerai de trouver un peu de temps dans les quatre jours d'invasion Mycroftienne qui devraient débuter… Maintenant. Je l'attends frapper à la porte.

Bon réveillon.

.

**J. Brahams – (28.12.2043 – 12:06)  
:-)**

Vos informations sont tristement exactes...

Merci.

Bon courage.

.

**J. Brahams – (01.01.2043 – 00:17)  
Bonne année !**

Heureuse et bonne année. Et surtout, pour suivre la formule, bonne santé.

.

**J. Brahams – (01.01.2043 – 13:28)  
Re : Bonne année !**

Merci pour les douze pots de miel qu'une charmante employée de FedEx a déposé devant ma porte ce matin. Je suis impatient de savoir où vous vous êtes procurés mon adresse. Le petit côté « _Big Brother is watching you_ » n'enlève rien à la délicatesse de cette attention.

Amelia et Maria auraient presque vidé un premier pot au déjeuner si je n'avais pas posé un halte-là.

PS : en parlant de Big Brother, j'espère que le vôtre est moins pénible que d'ordinaire.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (01.01.2043 – 17:02)  
MERCI**

J'ai ouvert votre dernier mail alors que Mycroft lisait par-dessus mon épaule. La dernière phrase a eu son petit effet. Ca l'apprendra à être aussi curieux.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de son intervention pour dénicher votre adresse. J'ai simplement contacté votre secrétaire en l'avertissant que je souhaitais vous faire parvenir un petit cadeau. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je connais énormément de choses à votre sujet et je n'ai rien utilisé à mauvais escient jusqu'ici. Je ne le ferai jamais. A moins que vous ne publiiez notre correspondance, un jour, dans votre papelard à ragots.

Mais ce n'est pas le but de votre démarche, n'est-ce pas ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (04.01.2043 – 16:24)  
…**

Je suis peut-être allé trop loin dans mon mail précédent.

Je vous reconnais une grande qualité : jusqu'ici, vous ne m'avez jamais jugé.

Sachez simplement qu'en retour, je ne vous juge pas. Quoique vous ayez fait, dit ou vécu.

Je sais que votre poste ne vous convient pas, qu'étudiant, vous rêviez d'être un grand reporter. Ce tabloïd vous laisse cependant du temps pour vos enfants et votre femme. Car, quoique que vous ayez fait et traversé ensemble, je sais que vous êtes des plus attentionnés avec elle.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça que vous lui cachez le procès qui sera bientôt intenté contre vous et votre entreprise ? Vos mails tardifs, vos « heures supplémentaires » sont avant tout de l'insomnie. Malgré tout, vous la ménagez.

Vous voyez : je ne connais que les grandes lignes. J'ai deviné, conclut le reste. Au départ, ces histoires me sont simplement parvenues aux oreilles parce que je souhaitais apprendre à vous connaître.

Lors de notre correspondance au téléphone, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une intuition. J'ai ensuite compris que je pouvais vous raconter notre histoire sans retenue, en connaissance de cause.

Je suis navré d'avoir tout gâché.

.

**J. Brahams – (05.01.2043 – 04 :23)  
Re : …**

J'ai simplement besoin de temps. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais laissé en paix dans votre maison de campagne perdue en France. Si j'avais eu d'autres solutions à ma disposition, je l'aurais fait. Malheureusement, vous étiez ma dernière carte en main.

Vous vous trompez : je vous ai jugé. Au début. Pour moi, vous étiez forcément le fautif. Je commence seulement à envisager que l'histoire est peut-être différente.

J'espérais que ma manœuvre passerait inaperçue. Le fait d'être démasqué me vexe davantage que de vous savoir au courant pour mon aventure extraconjugale ou le procès pour diffamation qui me pend au nez.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (05.01.2043 – 05:17)  
Re : …**

Je pense, d'après ce que je sais, que vous vous auto-flagellez assez pour cette histoire entre vous et votre associée ou pour les menaces qui émanent de la famille royale elle-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en mêler.

.

**J. Brahams – (05.01.2043 – 05 :34)  
Re : …**

Vous attendiez mon mail ou vous ne dormez jamais, tel un vampire ?

Je n'ai jamais mentionné mon associée ou la famille royale.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (05.01.2043 – 05:46)  
Re : …**

1/ Les vampires dorment. (En journée.)

2/ C'est toujours l'associée. (Voyez mon frère.)

3/ C'est toujours la famille royale. (D'après mon frère.)

Mais oui, j'attendais votre mail.

.

**J. Brahams – (05.01.2043 – 04 :23)  
Re : …**

Je vais prendre un peu de recul. Je quitte ma boîte email pour aujourd'hui.

Fichez-moi la paix d'ici là.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 09 :06)  
Malgré tout**

Joyeux anniversaire.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 11:46)  
Re : Malgré tout**

Vous êtes calmé ?

Merci.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 13 :47)  
Re : Malgré tout**

Allez-y. Puisque j'ai évoqué l'évènement, donnez-moi votre version de l'histoire.

Qu'est-devenue Mary Morstan ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 11:46)  
Re : Malgré tout**

Mary s'est retrouvée malgré elle mêlée à l'une de nos enquêtes.

John lui avait pourtant toujours défendu d'y mettre son nez. Malheureusement, les circonstances ont fait que nous avons un jour atterri dans le centre dans lequel elle travaillait.

Elle ignorait tout, mais certains membres étaient liés de près ou de loin à un organisme qui n'avait rien de caritatif. C'était même plutôt l'inverse : sans être la mafia, ce groupuscule n'avait rien de recommandable. Je les suspecte même d'être à l'origine de la prise d'otage du Royal Albert Hall et de l'attentat de Buckingham. Les preuves étaient malheureusement insuffisantes pour les accabler et les suspicions ne suffisent pas aux juges.

Là où elle pensait abriter des sans-abris, des marginaux, l'association offrait un toit, des vivres et l'opportunité de s'installer à de jeunes recrues originaires du Sud et de l'Est de l'Europe. Lorsque nous l'avons découvert, elle avait déjà une longueur d'avance dans cette enquête.

Définitivement, Mary n'était pas aussi ignorante qu'elle le paraissait. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas aussi infaillible que je l'estimais. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'enquête a misérablement échoué : les têtes pensantes du réseau n'ont jamais été arrêtées, le menu fretin a trinqué pour les génies du crime, les attentats sont restés impunis.

Quant à nous, nous l'avons payé au prix fort.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 13 :47)  
Re : Malgré tout**

Je n'avais jamais eu droit au début de l'histoire. On m'a simplement expliqué le résultat.

Après cette affaire, Mary a ensuite prit part à un programme de protection de témoin, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pas vous, pourquoi pas John ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 11:46)  
Re : Malgré tout**

Elle était la seule appelée à témoigner lors du simulacre de procès qui s'est tenu. J'ai cherché à la convaincre de ne pas y prendre part : elle s'exposait à des risques inconsidérés pour des broutilles. Les véritables chefs ne figuraient même pas sur le banc des accusés.

Elle y tenait, c'était pour elle un « devoir » de livrer ce qu'elle avait découvert. John, le pauvre, ne savait pas quoi en penser.

La suite, vous la connaissez sûrement : des menaces sont parvenues jusqu'à elle. Scotland Yard, en bon incapable, n'était en mesure de proposer qu'une unique solution : la protection des témoins et ce qu'elle impliquait. Un nouveau nom, une nouvelle vie dans un autre pays. Sûrement les Etats-Unis.

La même solution était, par extension, offerte à John puisqu'elle partageait sa vie. Deux semaines plus tard, Mary s'envolait en pleurant pour une destination inconnue. John venait de lui dire adieu dans le terminal d'Heathrow.

Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher : je n'ai jamais demandé à John de rester à Londres. Mary, elle, oui. Pour Dieu sait quelles raisons, elle a convaincu John de ne pas la rejoindre. C'est un sujet que je me suis toujours défendu d'aborder avec lui et sur lequel il ne s'est jamais confié.

Quelques mois plus tôt, nous étions enfin un trio au sein duquel les tensions n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Au cours de cette enquête, elle m'avait épaté, surpris par son courage. Ce jour-là, elle disparaissait pour toujours de nos vies. Comme une mort, en plus injuste. John avait connaissance qu'elle vivait quelque part. Aux Etats-Unis sûrement, peut-être en Argentine, au Canada, en Alaska. Elle existait toujours mais loin de lui.

John n'a plus jamais été le même.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 19:53)  
Sans objet**

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses. Mais pas à ça. Je n'ai aucune pierre à apporter à l'édifice, aucune bribe de réponse qui pourrait vous aiguiller vers les raisons qui l'ont poussée à agir de la sorte.

La seule question que je me pose, c'est la suivante : avait-elle conscience qu'elle était enceinte au moment de disparaître ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 20:14)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je pense pouvoir assurer à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents que non. Si je me fie à votre date de naissance, elle n'était enceinte que de quelques jours à un mois au moment de sa disparition. Elle l'a très certainement découvert ensuite. Il était malheureusement déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

John n'en savait rien. Il n'en a jamais rien su.

L'aurait-il suivi s'il avait eu connaissance de sa prochaine paternité ? Peut-être. Sûrement.

Cependant, ni vous ni moi ne pouvons être certain de sa réponse. Et ni vous ni moi ne sommes certains de vouloir la connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pense que cela clôture les motifs qui vous ont poussés à entreprendre cette correspondance.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 20:59)  
Re : Sans objet**

Il y a encore beaucoup de questions que je me pose à son sujet.

Je ne l'ai jamais connu et le connaîtrait jamais. Vous êtes mon unique possibilité de récolter des informations. Je me contenterai de tout. Même des détails, des faits anodins. J'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. Pour réaliser, peut-être. Conserver quelques souvenirs de lui.

J'ai besoin de votre aide.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 20:14)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je pourrais invoquer un manque de temps. Cependant, je m'ennuie ferme depuis ma retraite. Autant dire que je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour ne pas recourir à votre requête…

Après la disparition de Mary, John a emménagé au 221B, a poursuivi son job de médecin au dispensaire pendant une grosse année. Il l'a finalement abandonné du jour au lendemain en invoquant qu'il n'y voyait plus d'intérêt et qu'il n'avait plus les nerfs pour ce job. Nos économies étaient suffisantes pour vivre décemment, je ne l'ai jamais poussé à reprendre son ancienne place ou en trouver une neuve.

De toute évidence, John n'avait plus la flamme. La disparition de Mary l'avait achevé. Je pense qu'elle-même n'avait pas mesuré les répercussions qu'aurait son départ.

Par ailleurs, je me suis longtemps reproché la situation. Qu'avais-je fait ou dit auprès de Mary qui lui avait laissé supposer qu'il serait plus heureux avec moi qu'avec elle ?

Londres, la façade de leur ancienne maison, son ancien lieu de travail, notre appartement, tout semblait regorger de fantômes qui l'anéantissait petit à petit. Un matin, j'ai décidé que cette situation n'était plus vivable et j'ai pris la seule décision qui, à mes yeux, pouvait le sauver. Celle de quitter Londres.

Cela impliquait l'abandon – autrefois inimaginable – de ma profession. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un « saut de la foi ». Je n'ai de toute façon jamais cru en rien sinon en John. Dès lors, comment aurais-je pu renoncer à la seule échappatoire qui s'offrait à nous ?

La première semaine de février 2021, nos valises étaient faites et nos billets imprimés. Un hasard sadique a voulu que nous empruntions le même terminal que celui par lequel Mary avait disparu autrefois.

John n'a plus jamais revu Londres.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 21:04)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je sais que vous ne cherchez ni les compliments ni une quelconque admiration. Néanmoins, je perçois à travers ce geste la chance qu'avait mon père de vous compter à ses côtés.

Pourquoi le Sud de la France ? Avait-il de la famille là-bas ?

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 20:14)  
Re : Sans objet**

Aucun parent français, non. Je ne lui ai jamais connu d'autre famille que ses parents et sa sœur. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, elle vit maintenant à Bristol avec sa compagne.

J'ai simplement privilégié une destination avec un climat doux, clément. Il commençait à souffrir à l'époque de quelques rhumatismes et sa cicatrice à l'épaule supportait assez mal l'humidité de la Grande Bretagne. J'avais quelques notions de français et une maison isolée, dans un coin paisible, a attiré notre attention. Nous l'avons acquise pour une bouchée de pain et rénovée de nos quatre mains par la suite.

Les premiers mois ont été assez chahutés… Il n'y avait aucun chauffage à l'exception de la cheminée, la toiture fuitait, les canalisations de la salle de bain se sont rompues en plein mois de janvier. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que John reprenait pied petit à petit. Il s'est en tout cas avéré un très bon bricoleur.

La journée, il réparait une porte, peignait un mur ou coupait du bois. Le soir, nous nous retrouvions pour dîner et passions ensuite la soirée à lire ou discuter. C'est à cette époque que j'ai développé un intérêt grandissant pour les abeilles. John a construit les plus anciennes de mes ruches. D'autres sont ensuite venues rejoindre la colonie initiale.

Je me souviens de ces années comme d'une époque ennuyeuse, monotone et fantastique. Aussi nostalgique et reposante qu'un dimanche soir qui s'étirerait sur douze années.

On s'habitue rapidement au calme. Il nous endort, nous et nos craintes, d'une telle façon que le réveil ne peut être que brutal.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 21:02)  
Re : Sans objet**

Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins, ni vous ni moi n'apprécions de tourner autour du pot. Comment est-il mort ? Je n'ai retrouvé que la date de son décès. Cinquante-sept ans… C'est bien trop jeune.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 21:14)  
Re : Sans objet**

Au moment de mourir, les gens vous diront toujours qu'il est trop tôt. D'autres regrettent que la grande Faucheuse tarde à les rencontrer. Vous n'entendrez jamais quelqu'un clamer qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moment pour mourir. On veut toujours plus. Plus rarement, on espérait vivre moins.

Cinquante-sept ans est l'âge qu'il avait à son décès. Ni plus ni moins.

Il est mort paisiblement, d'une crise cardiaque, dans notre jardin. Il se plaignait une heure plus tôt d'être fatigué. L'heure d'après, il m'avait quitté. Est-ce qu'il s'y attendait ? Je n'en sais rien. Ma seule certitude est qu'il était définitivement très prévoyant. Les détails liés aux obsèques étaient réglés depuis plusieurs années.

Il est enterré dans le cimetière du village voisin. Sa tombe est la plus éloignée de l'entrée, retirée à l'écart des autres allées. Elle se trouve en-dessous d'un saule. Un coin magnifique. Sa manière de m'inviter à la réflexion, de m'inciter à lui rendre visite sûrement.

A la bonne saison, je récolte toujours un bouquet de tournesols pour égayer un peu le bloc de granit qui n'a rien d'accueillant. Le reste du temps, je bichonne les lavandes qui garnissent sa tombe.

Nouvelle coïncidence terrible, la parution de la nouvelle édition de nos aventures a commencé fin de cette année là. C'est sûrement cette collection là qui a garni les étages de votre bibliothèque quand vous étiez adolescent. Il n'a jamais goûté pleinement au succès de ses écrits.

Quoiqu'il advienne de cette correspondance, sachez, mon garçon, qu'il m'est agréable de savoir qu'il subsiste un peu de Lui quelque part dans ce monde.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 21:36)  
Re : Sans objet**

Merci.

Les rumeurs et les théories sont nombreuses à votre sujet. Bien que je ne l'aie jamais connu, bien que je ne vous connaisse pas, je mesure la rareté des liens qui vous liaient. Quelque part, je ressens un peu de soulagement à l'idée que vous l'ayez accompagné jusqu'au bout.

Je suis sincèrement désolé – mais égoïstement, pas le moins du monde – d'avoir monopolisé votre journée d'anniversaire.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 21:44)  
Re : Sans objet**

Ne soyez pas désolé : j'ai passé le meilleur anniversaire qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre en douze ans.

Je me souviens très précisément lui avoir un jour dit qu'il était l'histoire de ma vie. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je ne lui ai pour autant jamais dit que je l'aimais. Je le regrette parfois et j'espère honnêtement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour mesurer l'importance qu'il avait à mes yeux.

Peut-être espériez-vous une morale pour cette histoire ? Si c'est le cas, je risque de vous décevoir : il n'y en a aucune. Ce récit n'avait qu'une seule prétention : celle de vous raconter, à travers mes yeux et l'espace de quelques mails, celui qu'était votre père.

N'imaginez pas un seul instant qu'il ait été lâche ou méprisant envers votre mère et vous. S'il avait eu connaissance de votre existence avant sa disparition, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait remué ciel et terre pour vous rencontrer.

Dans l'impossibilité de faire mieux, j'espère que notre petit échange a apporté une réponse à la plupart de vos interrogations. Je suis touché de la confiance que vous m'avez accordé. Ce fut agréablement émouvant de partager mes souvenirs avec vous.

.

**J. Brahams – (06.01.2043 – 22:26)  
Un dernier mot  
**

Je me permets un dernier mot à votre intention : prenez soin de vous.

Je n'ai aucunement besoin de l'avoir rencontré pour savoir que ces mots auraient eu toute leur place dans la bouche de mon père.

J'espère vous retrouver l'espace d'un mail ou deux à l'avenir, Mr Holmes.

.

**Sh. Holmes – (06.01.2043 – 23:58)  
Re : Un dernier mot  
**

Je ne réalise que vous ne portez pas uniquement son prénom : vous êtes doté des mêmes qualités de cœur que lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

Après tout, qui sait ? Je le reverrai peut-être enfin demain. Nous aurons alors l'éternité pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Dans le cas contraire, je ferai en sorte de vivre quelque chose qui vaudra la peine de lui être raconté, le temps venu.

John avait l'habitude de citer les mots d'un vieil auteur dont le nom m'échappe : « _Vivre est semblable à l'écriture d'un livre, vous ne voudriez pas faire de votre dernier chapitre quelque chose de mauvais._ »

Je ne lui ai jamais désobéi. Je prendrai soin de moi conformément à ses volontés.

Peut-être à demain. Peut-être pas. Mais dans tous les cas… Vivez, profitez, prenez des risques. Qui sait ce que cette année vous réserve ?

Il existe peut-être bien une morale pour cette histoire : parfois, un évènement inattendu change tous vos plans. Parfois, une simple rencontre change tout.

Si la vie que vous menez n'est pas semblable à celle que vous imaginiez, cela ne signifie pas que vous avez échoué… Juste que vous avez pris un autre chemin.

Je ne sais que dire de plus.

Ah oui ! Peut-être une dernière chose…

_Merci, John._

* * *

1/ Le parapluie bulgare est une méthode d'empoisonnement propre aux services secret soviétiques.

2/ Pour ceux qui suivent la série Two Two One, c'est un peu le prolongement d'un des derniers drabbles "_Somewhere only we know_". Je pense développer cette idée de retraite paisible à deux dans quelques autres drabbles. Ils le méritent bien !

3/ Dans le canon, Sherlock développe une passion pour l'apiculture. Mary disparait, sans qu'aucune explication ne soit donnée. Le chien, Gladstone, est lui plutôt un clin d'œil envers les films Sherlock Holmes.

4/ Pourquoi John meurt-il si prématurément ? Tout d'abord pour servir l'histoire. Dans une réalité où John serait toujours en vie, John Jr. s'adresserait directement à lui et pas à Sherlock. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que très souvent, Sherlock est toujours celui qui disparait le premier. J'aimais l'idée qu'il soit le survivant du binôme.

_5/ La citation "Plus je connais les hommes, plus j'aime mon chien" _est bien de Pierre Desproges, comme dit dans l'une des reviews. :-) Quant à la phrase citée dans le dernier mail, la version originale est "_Life is like writing a book. You shouldn't make your last chapter a bad one._" dont je n'ai pas trouvé l'auteur.

6/ Le sous-titre de l'histoire, "_A month of Sundays_" est une chanson de Passenger que j'écoutais souvent. Ca retranscrit l'idée d'une longue période calme et monotone, comme un dimanche soir, comparaison reprise par Sherlock.


End file.
